cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Mcloud
Brian Mcloud is a CAW currently performing on the ICE program. Background Mcloud grew up in Mobile Alabama. Growing up he was a big fan of mixed martial arts and wrestling. Often times as a kid his older brother would take him to see local wrestling matches hoping to fill the void left by his father who left the family at a very young age. His brother hoped that this would calm Brian's often volatile temper. He was correct as this was the only time he saw Brian seem at peace. As the years went on however just goin to the shows wasnt enough as Brian's temper gave way to uncontrollable acts of aggression whenever he was irritated. At the age of 16 Brian enrolled in his first Muay Thai class. Within two months he was defeating his instructor in every sparring session. This wasnt enough for Brian. He needed more. He began to take a mixed martial arts class that taught every style of martial arts there is. The more styles he learned the more intense he bacme. After only 4 years he had his blackbelt in 5 different marial arts. Muay Thai, BJJ, Judo, Karate and Taekwando. Early Wrestling During a workout session in North Carolina Brian caught the attention of "Smash" a wrestler for the TXW wresling organization. He was impressed with Mcloud's sheer size and mean streak. Upon approach Mcloud challenged smash to a fight and instantly impressed him with his no nonsense disposition. Smash smirked and a brawl enued. It took the entire staff to break up the fight. Afterwords Smash dropped his card on the floor and told Mcloud to call him if he ever wanted to make some real money fighting. Two weeks later Mcloud was auditioning for Shannon X. With Trent evans looking on Mcloud almost beat Shannon. He was given a contract on the spot. After his inital match was marred in controversy and not recorded in the books Mcloud waled away from TXW. Independent circuit After seing how the business can be, Mcloud decided to tour the world and bring his syle of pain to the wresling world. His first stop was Colorado. He competed in house shows all over the state. At one show he came across Brian Giovanni. After a 3 minute match he lifted the italian into a powerbomb with so much velocity one of the announcers called it the "Mile High Powerbomb". The match had to end as Giovanni had gone through the ring.. This move became his trademark finisher earning him over 20 championships worldwide. Reckless Elite Wresling After touriing the world Mcloud decided to give the Major companies another try. He signed with Recless elite Wrestling and picked right up where he left off. He ran through the entire lower and midcard roster in a matter of weeks fighting at every card any chance he got. Management was so impressed with this that they ave him an opportunity to become #1 contender for the World title. All he had to do was beat the UN champion Bazemore Roulette. In a furious high intensity match and one mistake from Roulette, Mcloud was headed to the main event at the next pay per view to face the World Champion Ryan Smith. After seeing what happened to his tag partner the week before, Smith showed no delay attacking McLoud before the bell and unleashed an aerial assault that the powerhouse did not expect by looking at the stature of Smith. After a number of underhanded tactics the champ retained. Unfortunately for Smith it was announced that there were technical difficulties and the match was to be restrted immediately. Once again through underhanded tactics Smith pulled out the victory. Walking up the ramp the commissioner stopped Smith and told him that he would be made to defend his title again, this time in a steel cage with escape being the only way to victory. As Smith crawled back into the ring Mcloud unleashed a powerful attack the likes of which had never been seen. As Roulette ran down to the ring there was nothing that could be done as the cage lowered trapping Smith in the cage with the savage Brian Mcloud. In little over 5 minutes Mcloud emerged from the top of the cage the new REW World heavyweight champion. A furious Roulette left the arena with his fallen partner still laying in the ring. As the show was not set to air for a week Mcloud was asked not to disclose his victory or acknowlege his championship until otherwise notified by management. This was unheard of in the wrestling world and Mcloud spit on the title, dropped it in the trash and quit stating that if he wanted to play games he would go back to where he started his career. MCAW On January 19 he appeared on the first taping of MCAW Onslaught. There he competed in their inaugural broadcast in a tournament to determine the new MCAW World Heavyweight Champion. He advanced to the semi finals and faced former REW star Bazemore Roulette and lost to him in controversial fashion with Roulette's feet on the ropes. It was later disclosed that Mcloud had indeed been in negoiations with TXW and later that month he indeed rejoined the TXW roster. TXW After speculation of a buyout, TXW bought REW and with it came the return of Brian Mcloud. In his debut match ,he decimated the returning Josh Phoenix in a battle of returning superstars. 'Championships' REW World Heavyweight Champion (One time) TXW Entertainment Champion (Two time-and Last Holder) TXW International Champion (One time) TXW Internet Champion (1 time) Category:TXW Category:REW Category:CAW